User blog:The Ultimate Pawn/Sacred Gear/Longinus ideas
Anyone have any Sacred Gear or Longinus ideas. I believe I have one that might be interesting. Equivalent Exchange User will be able to exchange any one of their traits and direct it to someone else. For example, someone could sacrifice all their defense and put it towards their speed, giving them a huge boost in their speed, but sacrificing all their defense. You could also sacrifice your hearing and put it towards your eyesight, vastly increasing it. You can sacrifice your demonic powers, attack, and speed and put it all towards your defense. Those trades would be temporary and you could return your stats back to normal. It's like being in a game and always having access to your character's stats and are able to adjust your stats as you like. For example, taking one point from speed and using that one available point and putting it towards defense. And you can absorb other people's att Balance Breaker: You can exchange more complex things. For example, you can exchange someone else's stats. And also you can take points from their stats and put it towards your own. And you could make some exchanges permanent. Like sacrificing one of your arms and redistributing that towards all your stats. Or exchange one of your emotions for a boost in something. The other Sacred Gear idea would work like Kyoka Suigetsu from Bleach. Where you could control the senses of people. Controlling what they see, hear, taste, touch, and smell. But there are certain conditions for it. For example, in real life you can't tell a person something they don't want to hear or show a person something they don't want to see. So the user would have to understand their opponent's personality, desires, etc. to be able to use it on their opponent. And another Sacred Gear where you can create chains that can bind supernatural beings. For example, you can create chains which can bind dragons and that dragons are weak against. It's more of a sacred gear where you can capture opponents. And the stronger the opponent, the harder it is to bind them. The chains work where they weaken the power of the certain species. There's a regular chain that the user just uses her power to restrain opponents, bssically for those weaker than her. And the longer the opponent is in chains, the more their power is weakened. The only drawback is that the user needs a lot of focus and concentration to keep the opponent binded. Especially for stronger opponents. They can create chains specifically made to bind devils, angels, fallen angels, youkai, dragons, vampires, gods, etc. And the Balance Breaker would be the ability to seal those beings and increasing the powers of their chains. They have to understand the species: powers, weaknesses, etc. to create those chains. Anyone else has any other ideas for Sacred Gear or Longinus or speculations about the abilities of Telos Karma and Innovate Clear? Let your inspiration flow! Category:Blog posts